Matching Sweaters
by Bridge Over The Creek
Summary: Weiss wants to buy Ruby a new sweater. Ruby makes life difficult. Eventually, they buy sweaters. It's cute and fluffy. Enjoy it. Credit for cover image goes to ramjam on DeviantArt!


"Ooooh, how about this one?" Ruby asked, presenting Weiss with a baby blue sweater cut high at the back.

"It's nice, but not your color." Weiss disregarded it, her eyes set on a crimson sweater that she thought would look splendid on her two month girlfriend.

"I want new colors, Weiss! Passionate Red and Spooky Black are getting old." Ruby said, dropping the sweater on a rack.

"This one looks nice, yeah?" She asked Ruby, holding a pretty red sweater with crocheted rose designs out to Ruby. The brunette studied it, squinting hard.

"Eh, it's okay. No hood, though, which isn't okay with me."

"You're the worst." Weiss huffed, putting it back on the shelf. All she wanted to do was get Ruby a new sweater. Her ratty old ones were exactly that; old.

Ruby giggled, snatching Weiss' free hand with her own. "You still like me, though."

"Regardless, you're still the worst." Weiss repeated coldly, making no move to tug her hand away. "Alright, then. What do you want?"

"I like food, and strawberries?"

Weiss sighed, and began shifting her weight from foot to foot as she contemplated how to get something she wanted to get for Ruby and still make them both happy. An idea struck her, and her eyes lit like fantastic furnaces.

"Ruby, come along." She ordered briskly, and Ruby complied happily. Ruby did everything happily, really.

Still, that didn't stop the brunette from asking, "Weiss, why do you talk like that?"

Weiss chose to ignore her.

Weiss scanned the clothing department with her eyes, searching desperately. She had seen some before and remembered thinking them tacky and childish. Ruby would love them. To be fair, so would she.

She began to hum annoyedly at the lack of results. "Weiss, what are you looking for?"

"Sweaters."

"But... We were just at sweaters."

"I know."

"Weiss?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Weiss ignored Ruby again, giving her a squeeze on the hand. Ruby giggled and Weiss smirked, before getting a sudden feeling of elation upon finding her quarry. There, on the top shelf of a clothing row meant for couples, was a pair of beige sweaters. "There they are!" She exclaimed, immediately letting go of Ruby's hand and reaching up on her tippy-toes to retrieve them.

Of course, as was to be expected, Weiss was too short.

"I dislike everything." Weiss stated dryly, and Ruby gently soothed her with a soft cooing sound. This infuriated the tiny wealthy girl, who could have almost anything she wanted in life save for convenient height. "Silence yourself, Ruby. You're insufferable."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss before reaching up and successfully retrieving the sweater pair. She didn't even have to fully use her tippy-toes. Weiss huffed, briefly infuriated by her girlfriend before letting it go.

"Alright. Pass me one." Weiss accepted the sweater from Ruby, who looked eager and excited. Weiss smiled at her. "New colors, right?"

"So, what's so great about them? They look kinda plain." Ruby asked, having not unfolded hers. She wouldn't do so without Weiss' permission.

"Here, unfold yours." Weiss told her as she did the same to her own. The hoodie was zipper-less and mostly one solid color. On her sweater's left shoulder was half a heart; on Ruby's right it was the same. "See?"

Ruby squealed in delight, and Weiss rolled her eyes. She was proud. No one, except for Ruby's closest family, knew Ruby as well as Weiss did. "This is the coolest thing you've ever done, I swear!"

"I thought it was pretty cool too." Weiss admitted. Ruby was happy. This in turn made Weiss happy as well.

"Weiss, this is totally what you're getting me."

"As if you had a choice in it."

"Ruby, Weiss! Me and Blake are coming in!" Yang announced loudly, her voice hardly muffled by the livingroom door.

Weiss and Ruby, who had been making passionate use of their time alone, popped up from the couch to look at the door simultaneously, looking like deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh no." Ruby said.

"The sweaters." Weiss said.

"Gotta go fast." The both said, each rushing to remove their new clothing, only to painfully bump each other's skulls together.

"Ooh, ow, why?" Ruby whined, while Weiss hissed and winced. The door opened and in walked Yang and Blake, who were looking much less dorky than Ruby and Weiss, who were both nursing wounds.

"So, we were thinking, the new Revenger movie is out tonight and we know it's not Weiss' style but maybe you'd like to-" At Yang's pause, both Ruby and Weiss groaned and looked at one another in despair. They knew what was to come. "Oh. Em. Gee. No way."

"Weiss we're going to the boathouse for now on."

"This is waaaaay too good to be true."

"Ruby, we're going to Jupiter next time."

"Yang, come on, don't..." Blake said, though the laugh that followed was hardly suppressed.

Yang shouted something incomprehensible while she fumbled with her phone. Ruby and Weiss didn't even bother to protest; the battle was lost before it had even started. The two of them scooted closer together, if that was even possible, and put shoulder to shoulder, completing the heart.

"Okay okay; say cheese!" Yang said, and Weiss said cheese as Ruby disobeyed and mischievously kissed Weiss' cheek. Yang cheered at her younger sister's antics while Weiss grumbled about it, secretly enjoying it.

In the end, the four of them went to see the new movie, Ruby and Yang arguing continuously over which side was right. And, of course, Ruby and Weiss still wore their sweaters.

* * *

 ** _HI!_** _It's been awhile, and I know, this isn't a GFD chapter or nothing. But it's White Rose fluff. Anyhow, I moved provinces and such. Not that it REALLY matters but I thought you guys might wanna know. Anyhow, expect some new stuff soon. I love you all, have a good one._

 _And, as always, follows and favorites make me happy. Reviews even more so._


End file.
